mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Brittany Snow
| birthplace = Tampa, Florida, U.S. | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1995–present | deathdate = | othername = |}} Brittany Anne Snow (born March 9, 1986) is an American television and film actress. She is known for her roles as Meg Pryor in American Dreams, Daisy Lemay in Guiding Light and Amber Von Tussle in Hairspray. Personal life Snow was born and grew up in Tampa, Florida. She is the daughter of Cynthia, who works for Prentice Hall, and John Snow, Sr, who ran an insurance agency Movies: Snow focuses on work, not image until retiring to organize Brittany's schedule. She has one half-brother, John Jr., and a half-sister Holly; both of them live in Ohio. She attended Carrollwood Day School in Tampa, Florida, for her early education (kindergarten through second grade). She attended Claywell Elementary for the rest of elementary school. Snow is a 2004 graduate of Gaither High School in Tampa, Florida. Career Snow began modeling at the age of three and a half in a print ad for Burdines. She had a popular role at age 12 as troubled teen Daisy LeMay on CBS' Guiding Light. She played Meg Pryor on NBC's American Dreams and neo-Nazi high school student Ariel Alderman on the third season of Nip/Tuck. In 2005, she appeared in The Pacifier with action star Vin Diesel. In 2006, she was in the film John Tucker Must Die and voiced Naminé in the video game Kingdom Hearts II as well as Shizuku Tsukishima in the Studio Ghibli film Whisper of the Heart, along with Ashley Tisdale. She also portrayed a young woman afflicted with bipolar disorder in the season seven finale of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She more recently appeared in Hairspray, a film adaptation of the Broadway musical, playing Amber Von Tussle alongside Michelle Pfeiffer, James Marsden, Amanda Bynes, Zac Efron, John Travolta, Allison Janney and Queen Latifah. She had already worked with the director of Hairspray (Adam Shankman) on the Disney film The Pacifier. With her role in Hairspray, her musical side is shown in numerous numbers, including a solo entitled "The New Girl In Town", a song previously cut from the Broadway musical version. She played the lead role in Prom Night, which was released in April 2008. Brittany appeared on the music video for "The Phrase That Pays" by The Academy Is... which was released July 2007. Snow is currently scheduled to play the lead, Alyssa, in the upcoming film adaptation of Clock Tower, which is due out in 2010.http://www.marieclaire.co.uk/news/celebrity/317099/first-look-gossip-girl-spin-off.html She will star alongside Evan Ross in the upcoming cautionary thriller 96 Minutes.Brittany Snow Gets Carjacked in '96 Minutes' Snow will appear in David E. Kelley's upcoming legal drama Harry's Law, expected to air on NBC during the 2010-11 television season. Filmography Discography Soundtracks * 2007: ''Hairspray'' Soundtrack - July 10, 2007 References External links * * * Category:1986 births Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from Florida Category:Living people Category:People from Tampa, Florida Category:Young Artist Awards winners da:Brittany Snow de:Brittany Snow es:Brittany Snow fa:بریتنی اسنو fr:Brittany Snow it:Brittany Snow lv:Britānija Snova nl:Brittany Snow no:Brittany Snow pl:Brittany Snow pt:Brittany Snow simple:Brittany Snow sl:Brittany Snow fi:Brittany Snow sv:Brittany Snow